The Fujioka Boy
by EmiWorm
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka isnt the only child of popular Ranka Fujioka, Mikato is part of the family too! When his little sister decides she wants to go to the big rich noy school, he drops everything to go with her. If only all siblings could be that loving, right? But one commoner caused enough of a stir at Ouran High School, how will the pampered react to two of them?
1. Authors Note

Okay guys.  
I wrote this two years ago, and have not looked at it since then  
I want to see if this has any potential before I even try to find time to continue it again and fulfill the dream I had when I was a child and sharing this with my best friend.  
It hasn't been proof read so a warning  
Also, I own nothing, and this is the only disclaimer I will put. The only me aspects of this story are the ocs and their dialogues.  
Thanks Pandas,  
Emily 🐾


	2. Ch 1- Who Leaves A Vase There!

Haruhi and I stared up at our new school. Only a few words came to mind as we gazed at the overly large school; pink, expensive, shiny, and pink. Why the heck is the school even pink? Did the chairman think it would be a good idea to make his academy look like a little girl's dream doll house?

I sighed, ran a hand through my reddish-brown, shaggy hair, and followed Haruhi into the building. The reason to why I'm even here is because Haruhi wanted to go to the pristine Ouran Academy and I just couldn't let my little sister go by herself. Dad and I had been super overprotective after mom's death, which annoyed poor Haruhi to no end.

Thankfully, I was smart enough to get a scholarship into Ouran along with her, or else she would have had to fend of all the rich jerks off by herself.

I kept my gaze on Haruhi's newly cut hair, trying to avoid the whispers about the two new guys-

Wait, two new guys? They thought she was a male? I mean sure, she was wearing some of my old clothes, and her hair did look like mine. You know what? I'm just going to see how long it takes for these idiots to realize Haruhi-chan is a girl. We went to the office, grabbed our schedules, and before headed to our separate classes (since I was a year older than her) I walked her to her class like the gentleman I was and walked to the second-year classes.

I slipped into the class labeled 2-B and took a seat in the back-left corner, near the window where I could see every one but they would have to turn their heads to look at me.

The bell rang and in walked the teacher with his briefcase. He greeted the class before his gaze lands on me.

"And it seems we have a new student with us, come on up here and introduce yourself, don't be shy." he instructed as he turned around and started writing something on the chalkboard.

I slowly got up and went to the front of the class, not looking up as I could feel the stares on me.

"My name is Fujioka Mikato , and I'm here on a scholarship, along with my little brother Fujioka Haruhi. And um. . . I hope you take care of me..." I quickly bowed to the class and hurried to my seat with my hair covering my eyes.

The teacher started class despite the quiet whispers and soon the bell rang. I hurried through classes and met with Haruhi outside her class. Together, we walked to each library looking for a quiet place to study. Seriously, a library is supposed to be for silence, not partying!

"Maybe this one is empty? I heard that it was abandoned, so it should be perfect." Haruhi told me and adjusted her glasses. We stood in front of a room labeled Music Room #3. She pushed the door open and instantly rose petals fell from above. I staggered back and choked a bit as one flew into my mouth. Eww it tasted flowery.

"Welcome!" multiple voices chorused while I tried to spit the stupid petal out. Good Lord! Don't they care that I might choke to death?!

"Those with the wherewithal first in social standing, and second, in money spend their time here, at the private Ouran Academy. As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich." A tall blond boy who sat in a chair narrated.

"H-host Club?!" Haruhi stuttered, clutching her book.

"Oh, it's two boys." two identical voices say as I catch my breath.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, these visitors are in the same class as you, right?" A guy with glasses asks them. Excuse me, do I look like a first year?

Haruhi looked at the boys, completely forgetting about me and the evil petal. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath before I analyzed them all.

"The one with glasses is, we don't know the taller one though. Glasses isn't very sociable, so we don't know him too well." what looked like identical twins said together. Creepy.

"Don't be rude. Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Honor Students." Tall, dark, and rich said, pushing his glasses up.

"What? Then, these exceptionally rare honor students we've heard about, Fujioka Haruhi and Mikato , are you." the tall blondie said.

Why the heck is everyone tall so far? Except that little blonde. Is he in the right school?

"How do you know our names?" Haruhi asked after a short silence while she tried to get closer to the door. She looked at me with concern, remember I had eaten the rose petal. I patted her shoulder with a small smile then turned to look the guys.

"It's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in. I've been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become an honor student here." glasses guy answered.

"Why… Thank you…" Haruhi-chan sulked a bit.

"Yes! He's saying that you are heroes, Fujioka-kuns! Even though you might be at the head of the classes, you are still the poorest people in the whole school." Tall blonde commented while leaning close to us and grabbing our shoulders. Haruhi backed away from blondie, and he casually walked after her, "Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon."

"No, I wouldn't necessarily go that far." Haruhi said, scooting away from the blondie and back towards me. I was already at the door, ready to pull it and run out with Haruhi-chan when things got creepier. I grabbed Haruhi's shoulders and gently pulled her behind me before the over enthusiastic blonde got any closer to her.

"It doesn't matter, does it? Long live the poor!" tall blonde said dramatically. "Welcome to our world of beauty, poor men!"

"Excuse us." I muttered as I turned to usher my little sister out, something grabbed my jacket sleeve and pulled me back, scaring me.

"Hey! Haru-chan! Kato-chan! You're heroes? Amazing!" Little blonde said with a grin in a childish voice. Seriously though, who let the kid into high school!

Haruhi frowned and looked at the kid. "We are honor students, not childish heroes! And who are you calling Haru-chan? It's Haruhi!" She yelled, which scared the poor child. "Don't be so mean, Haruhi." I scolded her gently. She bowed her head and apologized quietly.

"Still, to think that such fabled, erudite students would be gay..." Tall blondie said tiredly.

"Gay?" Haruhi questioned with imaginary sweat drops, finally realizing everyone thought she was a boy. She looked at me shocked and I gave her a nod and innocent smile. She touched her short hair and looked at my old clothes she wore.

"What is your preference? The wild type, the boy Lolita type, the little devil type, the cool type...?" Blondie continued.

"It's not like that!" I tried to explain. "We were just looking for a quiet place to where we could study."

"Or maybe~~" He got really close to Haruhi, laying a finger on her chin, "You'd like to try me? How about it?"

She pushed away from him, and stumbled past me, onto a podium holding a vase. I tried to grab the vase but was a second late. A loud sound echo through the room from the vase crashing to the ground. I quickly helped Haruhi up and looked at the group with wide eyes. "We'll pay you back, don't worry!" I tried to sound confident, but there was fear in my voice. I brushed the blood on my hands on my blue jeans and put them in my jacket pockets.

"The Renaissance vase that was to be featured in the school auction! Now you've done it. We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen for that!" The twins said with a bored tone, right behind us.

"8 million yen? Uh…" Haruhi freaked out. "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million?" She questioned. How are we supposed to pay that off? Well, I could use some of my work money to help pay... Dad would understand. Nope. Nopety nope nope, he can't find out, he'd freak out worse than Haruhi!

I wrapped my arms around her, making sure my hands were covered by my jacket sleeves, and pulled her to my chest as she muttered to herself.

"Um, can we pay you back?" I asked the boys.

"Could you even? You can't even afford the designated uniform. What is with those grubby outfits anyway?" One of the twins said, pointing at our clothes. I actually liked this jacket, but I guess nothing can satisfy rich people.

"What will it be, Tamaki?" glasses asked blondie

"Have you ever heard this famous saying, Fujioka-kuns? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you have no money, then pay with your body!" 'Tamaki' exclaimed with a pose sitting on his chair.

Is this pervert serious?! No way is he even getting close to Haruhi!

"Starting today, you are both the Host Club's dogs!" he finished, I could almost hear dogs barking..

Why couldn't Haruhi pick a school that didn't have perverted, kinky people? What would mom think if she were here…

The little blonde poked us, trying to get us to unfreeze. Haruhi fell over as I stood with a pale face.

~~~~~Beckendorf and Silena the line breaks~~~~~

"Tamaki-kun, what's your favorite music?" A girl asked Tamaki.

"That one tune, that reminds me of you, of course." he answered.

"I baked you a cake today, would you have some for me?" Another asked.

Tamaki Suou grabbed the girl's chin and pulled her closer. "If you feed it to me."

"Oh, Tamaki-kun!" The girl swooned.

"Tamaki-sama, I heard… You're keeping two unpedigreed little kittens?" a girl with caramel hair sitting next to Tamaki commented, drawing his attention.

"I wouldn't say kittens, more like… Oh speak of the devil." He said, turning to look at Haruhi who just walked in with a bag. I had been serving tea to the guest, listening to some of the conversations. Rich people really are quick tongued. "Thanks for shopping for us, little piglet. And thank you for serving us, little duckling." Tamaki 'praised' us. I really wish murder wasn't illegal, no one talks to Haruhi like that! "Did you get everything bought all right?" He questioned her.

"P-pig?" Haruhi muttered, looking at me with a sweat drop. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"So, what's this, then?" Tamaki examined the coffee can with one arm behind the couch.

"Just what it looks like, it's coffee." I answered standing next to Haruhi behind his couch.

"I've never seen this name brand. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"No, it's instant." Haruhi-chan said with a straight face.

"Instant?" The girls in the seat in front of Tamaki's couch asked, tilting their heads.

"Oh, commoner's coffee, where you only have to add hot water, right?" the host club 'king' realized.

More girls stood behind the seat in front of him. "Ooh, I've heard of this." one commented. "So it's true about poor people not having any free time, so they can't even grind their own beans, huh?" another added.

At this point, girls crowded around the king's couch, as well as Kyoya and the twins. "Commoners have their wisdom." Tamaki muttered.

"It says that 100g costs 300 yen." One of the twins said. "That's an incredible price drop." the other finished.

"We'll go buy something else." I offered, tired of their ogling. "Excuse him for not getting expensive beans."

"No, wait!" Suou put a hand up and everyone gasped. "I'll drink this." more gasps. "I'll drink this, all right!" everyone started clapping. Dear God, rich bastards...

"All right, Mikato , come over here and make this commoners' coffee." He ordered me. Damn these rich people...

"Oh, Tamaki-sama, you carry the joke too far. There's no way that such a lowly person's drink will be to your taste." The previous caramel haired girl said.

"Huh?" Both me and Haruhi turned to look at her, everyone else already gone.

"Forgive me, I was talking to myself." She gave us a close eyed smile.

My eyes widened as we stared at her.

"Mikato , Haruhi!" A voice called.

"Okay, okay… "Haruhi said, still holding the bag.

I took it from her and got some tea plates, cups, and spoons. I spooned some of the coffee into the four cups gently, as Haruhi poured water in them. There was a giant crowd around us with Tamaki behind us.

"There you go." I said with all the cups on a golden tray.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki ordered with two fingers on his chin.

"I'm a little scared to drink this." One of the four girls said. I stood next the Haruhi and Tamaki holding the tray to my chest.

"If I drink this, my father will yell at me." another added. Don't be ridiculous…

"What if you drank it from my mouth?" Tamaki said seductively, holding her head near his.

"I-I'd drink it." The girl blushed. The other girls had hearts in their eyes and started squealing.

"Good grief..." Imouto* said beside me.

"So then, he had this terrible dream, and when he bolted up from it…" I overheard Hikaru tell the twin's guests.

"Hikaru! Not that story!" Kaoru pleaded. "You're awful, telling that story in front of others."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said, looking at him wide eyed as tears fell. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. You were just so cute when it happened, I couldn't help myself." now, Hikaru and Kaoru's face touching noses with him.

"Hikaru.." Kaoru stared into his twin's eyes.

"Waah! What beautiful brotherly love!" Their guests gushed.

"Why are they crying for joy? I don't understand at all..." I said as I walked pasted them with the tray of coffee.

Then 'Honey'-senpai and 'Mori'-senpai walked in. Honey was on Mori's back, most likely just waking up from his nap.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Honey said and rubbed his eyes.

"Honey-kun! Mori-kun!" a guest yelled happily.

"We've been waiting this whole time for you!" said the guest across from the first.

Mori set Honey down by the table. "I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to get out of his swordsmanship club, but I drifted off to sleep." Honey explained. "And I still seem to be sleepy." He basically emitted flowers and hearts as the guests squealed. Mori took a seat across from Mitsukuni.

"Is that boy really a 3rd-Year?" Haruhi asked me.

"Honey-senpai is a prodigy, despite his appearance." Kyoya informed us, his book at hand. "And Mori-senpai's draw is his silent disposition." Where did he come from? Is he a ninja or something?

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed and jumped on her arm. I stepped away as they spun a bit. "Haru-chan, Kato-chan, want to have some cake with me?" He asked us with a big smile and wide brown eyes.

"No, I don't really like sweets..." Imouto said dizzily. I nodded my head, "Same with me."

"Well, I'll let you borrow my bunny, Usa-chan!" He grinned.

"No, I'm not up for Usa-chan either." Haruhi deadpanned.

"You don't like my Usa-chan?" Honey frowned and turned to me.

"Um.." I stared at the stuffed bunny. DID THE THING JUST BLUSH?! "I-it is cute, huh?" I said to her.

He handed it to me and jumped away. "Take good care of it, okay?" He landed on his guest's lap.

"Our club's policy is to utilize everyone's individual characteristics, to respond to the needs of our guests. By the way, around here, Tamaki is number-one, the king. His request rate is 70 percent." Kyoya told us. "By the way, with your 8 million yes debt, you are this club's dogs until you graduate-oh, pardon me, errand boys." he had a fake smile on, wish I could just slap it off his face... "You're free to run away," he continued with Haruhi staring at him with an open mouth, his reflection on her glasses. "But my family employs an able, private police force of roughly 100. Do you have a passport?" Maybe we can get on a boat and head to Greece or something...

"Yeah, be sure to work hard," Tamaki joined in "Dasa-oka"-kuns." He was right behind me, breathing down my neck. eww.

I jumped forward as he blew in my ear and held Usa-chan tightly. Haruhi scooted away from him.

"Please don't do that." I said to him.

"You're not going to get any girls, as disheveled as you two look." he ignored me. I'll have you know, i've gotten girls at my old school! And Haruhi.. she's had boys after her too, non that you know off...

"We're not interested in getting any in the first place." Imouto said. I nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about? This is important. Becoming a fine man, and pleasing the ladies, is everything." Tamaki pulled a rose out of nowhere.

"It doesn't matter either way, does it?" I begun, causing Tamaki to freeze. "Men, women, appearances, and such?" Haruhi continued. "What's important as a person is what's on the inside, right?" I looked up at him. "I can't understand why this kind of club even exists." imouto frowned.

"It's such a cruel thing, isn't it?" Tamaki said making me and Haruhi to sigh. "Once in a while," he continues "God creates the perfect person, both inside and out." He hugged himself.

"Huh?" we questioned.

"I understand how you must feel, wanting to console yourselves like that. Otherwise, you couldn't go on living, huh? But think hard about it." we sweat dropped "Why do they put museum pieces in museums? yes, it is the duty of those who were born beautiful-"

"What was it that you call..." I asked Haruhi.

"-To show off beautiful things." Tamaki preached.

"...People like this again?"

"Which is the reason why I started this club,"

"Let's see..."

"For the sake of those who are starved for beauty, and work unsparingly, day and night, in the pursuit of beauty."

Haruhi and I had thinking faces on. "Hm... what was it again?" she muttered.

"They may be needless skills, but as long as I have the opportunity,"

The twins walked behind us and stopped to look at our pondering.

"Of my magnificent expertise with you. When placing your glass down, be sure to extend your pinky finger first, as a cushion. That makes it more difficult to raise a clatter," Tamaki demonstrated.

"Hm..."

"And easier to clap it where you have set it. It looks more refined that way, doesn't it?"

"A pain in the neck?" I asked her.

"Fine men do not make any uncouth sounds."

"No, there's a more precise expression…" She said.

"I also like to look at my reflection in the glass. Also, the most important thing to remember… is how effective looking up at an angle is." Tamaki was in between us, trying to show us.

"Oh, I got it!" We said together and put a finger in the air.

"Did I strike a chord?" Tamaki questioned.

"Obnoxious." We chorused, causing the king to freeze. He went to sulk in the corner.

"Um… Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

The twins appeared next to us laughing. One put his elbow on Haruhi's head while the other put his on my shoulder. "You're a hero, all right!" They said.

I clutched Usa-chan with one hand and scratched my neck with the other. "We're sorry. It really did strike a small chord with us."

Tamaki rose us, smiling with rose petals around him. "I see, I see! Then allow me to share yet another skill with you!"

"He gets over things quickly." imouto muttered.

"Sir..." The twins said.

"Call me, King." he ordered.

"You can teach the basics of hosting as much as you want…" one of the twins said. "but in their case," The other said. "they haven't even passed the first, most basic visual test. Now, with someone of his type, even if you take his glasses, his eyes just look that much smaller…" one of them took off her glasses.

"Hey now!" Haruhi complained. Their eyes widened as they looked at her eyes. "I lost my contacts the day of the school's opening ceremony." she explained.

Kaoru moved to me and moved my bangs to the side, revealing my big brown eyes, similar to Haruhi's. I raised an eyebrow at them.

Tamaki pushed them away and looked at us. he snapped his fingers "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Yes, sir! "they saluted him, grabbed us, and ran out the room with us yelling.

I could hear Tamaki ordering the club members to get stuff.

The twins took us to some changing room and pushed us in. They pulled out two male uniforms and shoved them at us. "Here! Change into these!"

"What? What!" Haruhi backed away from them.

"Don't ask any questions!" Then they pounced on us. As they struggled with Haruhi, I grabbed her and kicked them out of the changing area. I handed her a uniform. "Just do it Haruhi." I turned away from her and began to undress, starting with my jacket and shirt. I slipped on the white dress shirt, buttoned it, and put the jacket over it. I could hear imouto changing into hers, struggling a bit but I didn't turn around. At one point when we were finished, hairstylists walked in and cut and styled our hair. mine was now neatly done and to my chin, with my bangs trimmed. Imouto had shorter hair and it was neatly combed. They gave her a pair of contacts and walked away.

After she put them in, Haruhi called out to the group. "Um... Senpai..."

"Oh, are you two done changing?" they asked.

I opened the curtain for them to see, "We can really keep these uniforms?" I asked nervously.

"How adorable." Tamaki gushed. "You almost look like a girl, don't you." he said to imouto.

"Haru-chan! Moto-chan! How cute!" Honey yelled.

"I'm not cute..." I muttered.

"Is this how you two really look? You should have said so sooner!" The twins said.

"Might even be able to draw some customers like that." Kyoya mused. Of course, he cares about the money.

I fixed my tie. "Yes! It's all just as I figured!" Tamaki said. Bullcrap. "The errand boys have graduated! he exclaimed and pointed at us. "Starting today, you are both official members of the Host Club! I will train you to be first-rate hosts. If you can get 50 customers to request you each, we will forgive your 8-million-yen debt."

"Hosts" Haruhi and I asked.

~~~~~Max and Fang Timeskip~~~~~

"Haruhi-kun, Mikato-kun, what hobbies do you have?" a girl politely asked us,

"Do you do anything special to your skin?" another asked.

"It's terribly pretty" another blushed.

Haruhi hesitated, so I answered for her. As I opened my mouth the speak, they asked the same question, "Fujioka-kuns, why did you join this club?"

Just 50 members each, not that hard right?

"I see, your mother passed away ten years ago, after being sick? So who does your domestic chores?" One of them asked after I told them the story.

"Oh, we do those ourselves. Mother was good at cooking, and she left Haruhi lots of recipes when she was in the hospital." I answered as imouto smiled. "I couldn't cook for my life, despite being the older one, so he learned all the recipes. Father gets delighted whenever they turn out perfect, too. Those are the times we really like..." I trailed off and looked out the window.

As the girls talked to Haruhi, one turned to me. "So, you take care of him?"

"Yes, ever since mother's leaving, I have taken it on myself to protect him. He wanted to go to Ouran, so I took the test with Otouto** and got in." I smiled sadly at her.

"Tomorrow, could we... request you again?" Haruhi's guests asked her.

"May I request you too tomorrow."

"I would appreciate that." We said together.

We didn't realize that the club had been watching us and talking to themselves.

We turned as a snap was heard around the room. "Mikato, Haruhi! Come here for a minute." Tamaki ordered.

We walked to him and stood beside him. "Yes?" I asked.

"Say hello. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji." He motioned to the caramel haired girl beside him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi smiled and I followed her lead. "indeed."

"That was so cute, you two!" Tamaki yelled and hugged us, spinning us around. "That air of bashfulness was good, good, very good!"

"Tamaki-sama" Ayanokoji said.

"M-Mori-senpai!" Haruhi yelled out for help. "Help!"

"I'm not letting you guys go!" Tamaki gushed.

Mori picked up Haruhi, leaving me and the king to fall to the ground. I quickly stood up and walked away from him.

"Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far." Haruhi said as he held her in the air.

"Come on, come back next to Daddy's heart!" Tamaki pleaded as I hid behind Mori-senpai.

"We don't need two fathers." I argued.

~~~~~ Stitch says hi ~~~~~~

"Huh? My bag is gone." Haruhi says. I realize mine is gone too but don't say anything.

I looked out the window and see all our stuff in the pond.

"I didn't think there was any bullying at this school, but sure enough…" Haruhi muttered and we ran through the halls down to the pond. As we ran, we passed Princess Ayanokoji. "Oh, it's you two." she says to us. "How nice for you, to have Tamaki-sama tidy you up. While you're at it, why don't you correct your poor upbringing?" she walked away. Damn rich people!

We got everything out of the lake except our wallets, which we needed for food.

"Hey, commoners! You've got some nerve, skipping out on your club activities." Tamaki appeared and scolded us. "Why are your bags all wet?"

"We just dropped them." I answered, not looking up. "We can't find our food money for this week."

A splash sounded and Tamaki had his jeans rolled up helping us look.

"That's okay. You'll get yourself all wet" Haruhi told him.

"Getting wet isn't going to do any harm, is it?" He said. "People always say that I'm dripping with good looks, after all."

We stared at him and he stood up, holding our wallets. "Oh, might this be… what you're looking for? What's the matter? You're off in space." He handed me the wallets and stood in front of Haruhi "You haven't fallen for me, have you?"

Imouto snapped out of it and turned away from him. "Who, me?"

"Still, how does something like this happen?" he questioned us.

"Well…" Haruhi looked down. "We accidentally dropped them out the window."

"I see. That must have been terrible, huh?" Princess Ayanokoji said when we were back in the club room. "Having your bags fall into the pond all on their owns..."

Why would she even request us? Wasn't she Tamaki's princess?

"Although, to make Tamaki-sama go to all the trouble of picking up your grimy bags for you, you really don't know your own places, do you? Tamaki-sama is only paying you two any attention because your upbringings were so unusual. Don't go getting any ideas as to why he's dotting on you two." She rested her chin on her hands.

"Don't talk like that to otouto, you are being jealous." I accused.

She stopped talking, and wrapped a foot around Haruhi's chair, pulling her over the table and above her. The table and cups flew to the side, along with our chairs. Haruhi landed with her hands on the floor next to Ayanokoji's waist, making it seem like she attacked her. I landed a few feet away, and quickly stood up.

"Haruhi-kun suddenly attacked me!" She yelled out. "Somebody, quick! Deal with these commoners!"

The twins appeared with two teapots of water and poured it on them, splashing me. Haruhi slowly sat up and looked at them.

Ayanokoji looked shocked. "What are you doing?" Tamaki came over and helped the 'princess' up. "Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun and Mikato-kun assaulted me." she said to him as he petted her wet hair.

"How disgraceful. You're the one who threw Haruhi and Mikato's bags in the pond, aren't you?" We watched them in shock. The rich pervert was taking our side?

"How can you say that? Do you have any proof?" The caramel haired girl argued.

"You really are quite pretty, but you are not fit to be our guest. I know this much- Haruhi and Mikato are not that kind of men." Tamaki said sternly as the whole room watched.

"T-Tamaki-sama, you idiot!" She yelled and ran out.

"I'm going to decide your punishments for causing this trouble. Your quota has increased to 1000 yen!" he pointed at us.

I helped Haruhi up and hugged her, despite her being soaking wet.

"I expect much from you two, natural and protective rookies."

~~~~~ Levi the shorty said to clean ~~~~~

"This is the only spare uniform we have. It is still better than that wet one, though, right?" Kyoya handed Haruhi a bag. I had taken my wet jacket off and it was folded on my arm.

"Thank you very much." imouto said and went to the changing room.

After a bit, Tamaki went to check on Haruhi before I could stop him. He opened the curtain. "Haruhi, here… Some towels."

I hurried behind him, but he had already seen her in her undershirt. Tamaki was frozen and the curtain closed itself. He turned to look at me then my chest as if questioning my gender.

"Don't worry, I'm a guy. I'm not letting you check though, you pervert." I said and took the towels from him.

"Haruhi." he said slowly.

"Yes?" she asked as they stood around a table.

"You're a girl?" he asked.

"Biologically, yes." She said and showed them her student ID. It had all her information from Ouran Academy High School.

To assure them I was male, I showed them mine as well.

She stepped out of the changing area and was wearing the female uniform. It was a horrible poufy yellow thing, but I smiled and stood behind her.

"Senpai, if you all think of me as a boy, then that's okay with me, too." She fixed the thin, pink bow. "My feeling is… that any awareness of being a boy or a girl falls lower than that of being a person."

"This is quite an interesting development." Kyoya says.

"It sure is." said one of the Hitachiins.

They knew this whole time, didn't they?

"Still, senpai, you were kind of cool earlier." imouto said, me nodding with her statement.

Tamaki froze and blushed a bit, then turned 100 percent red. He backed away a bit and I raised my eyebrow.

"Could this possibly be the beginnings of love?" Kyoya said to no one.

"Not on my watch!" I said and narrowed my eyes on him.

"You know, being a host, and getting fussed over by girls might not be all that bad." Haruhi mused.

I, along with the other hosts, stared at her in shock. I would have thought she might have wanted to leave and have me finish the quota.

"I know!" she said. "From now on, I'll start using 'Ore'" She laughed. I ruffled her hair gently.

Maybe she can pull this being a guy thing.

*Imouto: (informal) Little Sister.

**Otouto: (informal) Little Brother

Hey everyone, Emily here! i just wanted to inform you all that if you wish for this to be a boyxboy (Yaoi~~) to just comment who Mikato should fall for~ I'll choose Mikato's fate by the end of chapter five. I'll try to have all chapters of the story written out before we release then so you all get 1 update every week or two, steadily!  
Thanks Pandas,  
Emily 🐾 


	3. Ch 2- Stop Running and Let Me Kill You!

Haruhi and I hurried from our study time in the (surprisingly) quiet library towards the 3rd Music Room.

"They're going to hound us if we're late." Haruhi said as we ran through the halls.

We stopped at the door with 'Music Room #3' written on a plaque above said door. I opened the door and we froze at what we saw.

Palm trees and coconuts. Please tell me we're in the wrong room... Tell me there is some 'Tropical Rangers' Club or something. Butterflies flew around and there were some iguanas casually climbing leaves. There was a toucan or two in here, is this even allowed?

Of course, it is. Rich bastards...

"Where... Is this?" Haruhi muttered.

Soon, we noticed the other members of the host club wearing... special outfits. The only one wearing a shirt was surprisingly the pervert, Tamaki. All the others wore skirt like pants and necklaces, the twins holding large fans and Mori with a... Pineapple?

"Welcome!" they all said, smiling their 'charming' smiles.

Oh mother, up in Heaven, why is it that fate had us join this club? Why did that vase have to break?

Haruhi seemed agitated, and the toucan that landed on her head only seemed to add to it.

"Oh, it's you, Haruhi and Mikato. You're late." Hikaru and Hitachiin chorused.

"According to our calendar, this is definitely still early April." Haruhi mused with the bird still resting on her head.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold would be nonsense!" Tamaki Suou said, spinning around with a small fan. "Why else we have this perfect heating and cooling system?"

Haruhi and I were kneeling by a plant with a magnifying glass.

"Do you two have some sort of criticism or our club's policies? Haruhi-kun, Mikato-kun, you owe us a debt of 8 million yen." Kyoya Ootori smirked, looking at his silver computer and reminded us of the smashed vase.

"Fine men do not bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be a chilling early spring out in the world, but in our club, we welcome our chilling little kittens to a warm, south tropical aura! Yes! Today. this place is a supreme paradise, a hot, hot island or everlasting summer!" Tamaki ranted and hit multiple poses, ending with his arms around me and imouto.

"I, on the other hand, feel a chill in every sense of the word." Haruhi deadpanned.

The twins smirked, grabbed my arms, and dragged me off into the changing area. Oh no. The shoved a bag at me and closed the door. I heard a faint click of it being locked and sighed. I grumbled as I pulled out the outfit which consisted of long green skirt thing with a yellow cloth thing around the waist to tie. Along with this were a pair of sandals and fake gold armlets and short necklace with Balinese beads.

I sighed and took the designated uniform off, careful to fold them, and slipped on the clothes. I tied the cloth and pulled the necklace on. I attached the armlets on my upper arms and put my uniform in the bag, putting it in the corner.

Opening the door, I walked out towards I heard all the voices.

Those with the wherewithal, first in social standing, and second in money- spend their time here, at the private Ouran Academy. As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain the girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich.

Of course, my imouto and I get stuck in the middle of it all.

"What Heartlessness! Even with lustrous skin, like ivory, and my outfit, like that of a Balinese king, all too fitting for me, I am no more than a slave before my goddess, kneeling, and swearing my loyalty." the Host Club king said as he held a girl close to his face.

"Tamaki-kun... Fantastic!" She gushed, along with two other girls.

"Oh yes, next week, Ouran Host Club will be sponsoring a dance party." Tamaki informed the girls.

"A dance party?" I asked myself. Nope, not going.

"What will you be doing at this dance party?" I heard some girls asked the devil twins.

"We're renting the large hall in the central building..." Hikaru said.

"... and throwing a big main event there." Kaoru added.

"Although, I really wanted to spend the time with you, Kaoru." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's chin.

"Don't say that, Hikaru. I'm the one who really wanted it..." Kaoru replied.

"Fantastic! Brotherly love, with a south tropic flavor!" their guests squealed.

My poor innocence... Well the part that was still there.

"The guests seem even more worked up than usual, huh?" Haruhi asked Kyoya, both having appeared beside me.

"A little moderate exposure is popular." The dark prince answered and wrote on his book. What is in there, secret confessions?

"Did you come up with this tropical project, Kyoya-kun?" I asked him, as I set a tray with empty glasses on a table that acted as a bar.

"I have no decision-making authority." He said plainly. "This club's policies are all laid out by the kind, Tamaki. Although, I may have found it worth the effort to casually slip a photo book of Bali onto his desk." he finished with a proud smirk and pushed up his glasses.

Why am I not surprised? He's not the shadow prince, he's the shadow king.

"Ta-da!" Mitsukuni Haninozuka yelled wearing a red flower necklace.

"Honey-kun, you're so cute!" his guests clapped.

"Hee hee, these are Balinese flowers. We had them flown in." He explained with a wide grin. "Ah, Takashi!" he climbed up onto him like a monkey and slipped a red flower necklace around his neck. Honey hugged Takashi Morinozuka and I could basically see sparkles flying about. "Look! Now we match!" Mori-senpai said nothing as he still held the pineapple.

Why does he still have that? I continued walking towards my table and sat down. I was a bit away from Haruhi's but I could still watch her if I turned my head. Giving my guests my full attention I smiled at them.

"Mikato-kun, why isn't Haruhi-kun wearing a tropical outfit too?" Asuna, a girl with short blonde hair, asked me with a smile.

"He claims that it is unnatural to wear such outfits in early springs, and I agree, mostly because they are much too revealing for my otouto." I answered with a glance at imouto's table.

"Aw!" my three guests cooed. "So protective!"

"Haruhi, we have one ready for you. What's more, it's paired with mine!" Tamaki had said after I came out of the changing room.

He gestured at a female Bali outfit similar to his own.

"No thank you." Haruhi said bluntly while I hit Tamaki's head repeatedly.

"So he is fond of the seasons? Oh I hope that the sakura blossoms are in full bloom for the dance party." Chiharu, a girl with long black hair with a yellow bow, said with hearts above her head.

"The two of us dancing among the fluttering sakura blossoms... So romantic!" Emi, a guest with short brown hair and full bangs, mused as she sipped her orange drink with flowers.

"You think so?" I smiled at them "You are all so cute, to have such dreams. I'll be sure to take care of you three at the dance then."

The three girls blushed at me with wide eyes. "Mikato-kun.." they chorused.

"Excuse me." A girl walked next to me. "I believe it is just about time for designee changes." I looked up to see a girl with light brown eyes and reddish-brown hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must me my next appointment, Miss..." I trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Kasugazaki Kanako, 2nd-Year Class B" She introduced.

So, she's in my class, huh? I'll be sure to talk to her then.

"You're even cuter up close, much more than the rumors too." she said softly while putting a hand on my chin and tilting it up. "I've made up my mind. I'm going to make you my new favorite." I continued to stare at her.

I heard Tamaki make noises in the distance. I hope he choked on his drink.

~~~~~ Asuna and Kirito love Yui ~~~~~

Tamaki was sitting on a table near the windows of the Host Club room, eating ramen.

"Sir, stop eating that commoners' ramen." the twins said, watching him. "And come help us with the dance party planning."

The Host Club memeber were currently standing, or sitting in Haruhi and Kyoya's case, around a large table. Kyoya was typing on his silver computer and we were all back in our uniforms.

"Is Princess Kasuga taking a liking to Mikato really bothering you that much?" they continued.

"Her illness isn't something that just started, right?" Kyoya asked, his glasses glaring so we couldn't see his eyes.

"Illness?" Haruhi asked.

"Wandering host-hopping disease." One of the twins said.

"Otherwise known as never-the-same-boy-twice disease." the other twin finished.

"Usually, our regular customers designate the same host in perpetuity, but she tends to change her favorite on a regular basis." Kyoya explained.

"Up until last time, she was with Tama-chan, right?" Honey asked, clutching his Usa-chan.

"Ah, this is because he had his guest taken from him." Haruhi realized, making me chuckle quietly.

"His jealous eh?" I smirked.

"I'm not! That's not why!" He yelled in my face, blowing my hair back and scaring Honey-senpai. "I'm at the limits of my patience! Mikato, get Haruhi to start dressing like a girl!" he ordered, pointing at us.

"Don't bring me into this!" She yelled at him.

"Why do you two have to be so popular with the girls, when you," he pointed at Haruhi, "yourself are a girl! To put it bluntly, the only ones that know Haruhi is a girl are in this club!" Tamaki yelled.

"She's opted out of taking any gym classes." the twins added as they appeared behind him. "Attendance numbers are mixed up between boys and girls, so no one can tell."

Tamaki pulled out a large chest and stuck his head in it. "Daddy... Daddy... wants to see you the way you were back then!" he yelled with tears streaming down his face, holding a framed picture of Haruhi with long hair.

"Please don't go blowing up my photos without asking me!" She yelled back.

How did the pervert king even get that photo?

"The more I look at this, the more I marvel at it. How is it at that this, " one of the twins pointed at the image, "became that?" he pointed to a picture of Haruhi before they fixed her up.

WHERE ARE THEY GETTING THESE?

"The day before the entrance ceremonies, she had some gum stuck in her hair from one of the children in our neighborhood. She claimed it was such a pain to get it out, so she had me cut it off." I explained.

"Ore {Ore=I in this example} didn't really care if I looked like a girl." she finished, scratching her hair.

"Girl's should not be referring to themselves as 'Ore'!" Tamaki yelled out. "Mommy! Haruhi is using dirty words!"

"Who is 'Mommy'?" one of the twins asked Kyoya.

"From the club position standpoint, I guess I am." Kyoya-kun said in a plain voice.

I grinned at this. "Mommy! Daddy is being mean to Imouto!" I 'whined' to him as Tamaki cried into a handkerchief.

He replied by glaring at me.

"Well after all, I can pay back more of my debt before I graduate by being a designated host, than I can as an errand boy." Haruhi reasoned to the sobbing blonde.

"By the way, do you two have any experience in social dancing? It's essential for the party." Kyoya said.

"No, but the party has nothing to do with us, right?" Haruhi asked. "We're not all that interested in going to events, so if we could be excused..."

"Actually, I do know to dance." A memory of the horrible classes dad forced me into came to mind. "And I actually would like to get out of the house a bit more." I smiled apologetically at Haruhi.

Tamaki had a gleam in his eyes. "No, social dances are a common practice for a gentleman. If you plan on walking the path of being hosts that badly, then you have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi-kun, Mikato-kun. If you cannot master the waltz in one week, and demonstrate it to us at next week's party, then I will expose the fact that you are a girl and bust you both back down to errand boys." He directed half his speech to Haruhi as she shivered nervously.

~~~~~ Gods dam it L, stop it! ~~~~~

I skipped club activities the next day, though I wasn't really needed as it was closed so Haruhi-chan could practice.

I was currently at the okama bar dad and I worked at. Let me explain, I myself wasn't gay, but bisexual. Dad on the other hand was homosexual after declaring he would never love another woman because of mom. I worked as a bartender to help dad get money, and it wasn't that bad. Though it was disturbing sometimes, I was happy to work here.

Right now, I was serving female with long black hair and brown eyes who wore bright green eyeshadow and red lipstick. She had on a tight shirt with a small jacket and knee length skirt. I slid her drink over to her and smiled as she nodded and went back to talking to the brown-haired girl next to her.

Most the regulars knew me, as I had been working here since last year and was 'Ranka's' son. They treated me nicely for the most part. Dad stood next to me while he cleaned a glass.

"So Mikato, tell me about the club you and Haruhi joined a week ago." He asked and filled the glass with sake.

Dad as wearing his usual work clothes which were a light purple shirt, a dark purple long skirt and a white jacket. He had his maroon hair wavy and his makeup on. I, on the other hand, wore my white sneakers, blue skinny jeans, and white shirt and black bowtie with the white apron tied around my waist. Father had basically forced me to dress up a bit today, so I had to wear to small bowtie.

"Well, Its ok. The other hosts are nice, and Tamaki Suou seems to be almost as protective of our little Haruhi as we are." I leaned on the bar table and sighed. "There's a dance party going on too. Haruhi has to learn to waltz by then, so you'll get to dance with her now." I smiled at him.

"Oh! Does that mean my baby will finally wear a dress?" Dad grinned and hugged me. "This is amazing! Oh, it should be pink and frilly!" he continued.

"She can't. The whole school believes her to be a boy and the only ones that know she isn't are in the club. She has to wear a male outfit, but if she does end up wearing one for any reason, i'll take a picture for you." I promised.

A guy with blonde hair that went down to his shoulders sat in the stool in front of us. He winked at me, "Can I have some Happoshu, please?" I nodded and grabbed a glass from the shelf, wiped it with my cloth, and poured the light alcoholic drink in it. I set the cup in front of him and smiled, "Here ya go."

"So, what's your name? I'm Jinnai Tsubasa." He introduced himself and smiled back.

"Fujioka Mikato, nice to meet you, Tsubasa-kun." I replied.

"Ranka! Come over here will ya!" Someone called at the end of the bar and dad sighed, patted my head, and walked off.

That's how my day went basically, meeting a couple new people and talking to the regulars.

When we got home, Haruhi filled me in that Kanako had helped her with the waltz and that she was engaged to Suzushima Tohru and of how he was leaving for England later.

Well she had an eventful day huh?

~~~~~ Wibbley Wobbley Timey Whimey Stuff ~~~~~

"My little lambs, who have gathered here tonight, Ouran Host Club bids you a fond welcome... to this dance party." Tamaki bowed as a spotlight hit him.

An orchestra started playing and all the girls clapped.

"We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your heart's content as you dance with the Host Club members. In addition, the guest who is recognized as the best dancer, and is chosen as tonight's queen will receive an impassioned kiss on the cheek from the king." Kyoya explained to the large crowd.

"Good luck to you, baby." Tamaki winked and stretched out a hand to the crowd who in turn squealed and some even fainted.

"Haruhi, Mikato, your enthusiasms are low." the twins said, appearing behind us.

"We're not used to this sort of thing." Haruhi muttered. "The only dance party we've ever been to is the bon-odori festival at the neighborhood park." she sulked.

"We probably can't call that a dance party." I said to her. "We're here now, and we can't change that."

"Correct, so why don't you at least try the cuisine?" Kyoya walked towards us followed by Mori-senpai carrying Honey on his shoulders. "There's a real spread."

"A spread?" Haruhi asked, looking intrigued. "L-like with fancy tuna?" she blushed.

The rich bastards froze, even Kyoya broke the pen he was writing with. "Tuna?!" they chorused.

Tamaki swiftly jumped from the balcony part above us instead of using the stairs. "get some fancy tuna here, stat! Add some deluxe sushi!" He ordered Kyoya who was already on the phone. Why didn't he break a leg jumping of that height?

"You poor thing... You poor thing..." The twins hugged the life out of imouto who was red as a cherry.

Honey looked at me, "Kato-chan, do you like fancy tuna too?" I simply shrugged in response as a small blush formed.

Tamaki hugged me and rubbed his cheek against my head, "My poor children! Mommy! Hurry!"

Damn rich people.

After this, I stood by a column with Haruhi as I had finished dancing with Emi.

"Haruhi-kun, I've been looking for you. You'll dance with me, won't you?" Kanako asked him. Seems the Host hopping disease is real.

"Of course." Haruhi said and extended her arm for her to take.

I walked to the refreshments table and stood, watching everyone. I saw two figures blur by and grab Haruhi away from Kanako and fly off. It looks like their plan is already in action.

I walked to Tamaki who was smirking. After a bit we walked into the room where the others should be getting Haruhi ready. Tamaki burst open the door. "Hey! What's the big idea, having everyone in here? Who's looking after the guests-" He stopped talking after he saw Haruhi, in a pink dress, long hair, and makeup.

I quickly took a photo, as promised to dad and walked behind her.

" what do you think, sir?" the twins asked.

"Haru-chan, you look cute!" Honey complimented.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes." she grumbled.

That's my Haruhi-chan!

"Good luck in there!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled after her as she walked out of the room.

"S-s-she's just too cute..." Tamaki sulked.

"She is. Always has been" I informed proudly. "Who wrote the letter Suzushima got anyways?" I asked after Tamaki walked to find Kanako.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya!" Honey smiled as I sweat dropped. What exactly did they write?

We headed towards a balcony with Tamaki at the lead. "And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, this enjoyable evening of ours has at last come to its final song. The Host Club's last waltz falls upon this couple." He gestured to Kanako and Tohru as all the windows opened and the guests looked out at them. Sakura blossoms flying in the wind.

"Princess Kasuga," Suzushima bowed with his hand out. "may I have this dance?"

Kasugazaki put her hand in his slowly, "Yes."

They danced in front of the whole party happily blushing.

"I love you." confessed Suzushima "I've always loved you. I'm proposing to you once again."

Kasugazaki blushed and smiled.

"May this awkward couple be blessed!" Tamaki spread his arms while Haruhi seemed bored.

"Tonight's dance queen... " the twins started. "is hereby declared to be Princess Kasugazaki Kanako." They both held bananas. Why are they holding those bananas peels?

The crowd clapped politely as well as I.

"Now then, the blessed kiss from the king... " the twins continued.

"I'm in." Tamaki posed. Haruhi looked at him annoyed.

"Has been switched to Fujioka Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru finished, shrugging innocently as Tamaki, Haruhi, and I all froze, mouths wide. "After all, Kyoya-senpai said that having an 'accident' happen right at the end would be more thrilling."

I glared at Kyoya. When was this decided?!

"We'll cut your debt by a third." Kyoya stated, writing in his death note- I mean note book.

"Well, as long as it's just a peck on the cheek..." Haruhi grumbled.

I patted her head and she walked down the steps towards the engaged couple.

"Say, by any chance, could this be Haru-chan's first kiss?" Honey asked and looked at me.

Both Tamaki and I froze again. "What?" Tamaki yelled out.

Haruhi leaned in to kiss Kanako's cheek when the Host King ran to them, "Hold that kiss!" he idiotically slipped on one of the twins' peels and crashed forwards, pushing Haruhi forward. Kanako turned to look at Tamaki when Haruhi and her kissed. I ran over and started chasing Tamaki, waving my arms. "Come back here you bastard! How could you!"

All the girls squealed and had tears streaming down their faces as the girls jumped away from each other. The Host Club members on the balcony all smiled at the night's ending.

"Stop crying and let me kill you, you idiot!" I continued yelling at Tamaki as he had tears streaming down his face. "I didn't mean too! I tripped!" He tried to save himself. "Don't care! You gave away his first kiss you moron!" I was careful to not use her as the guests were listening.

Oh, dear Mother, If you're watching us, please help. I don't know how long I'll survive with these idiots.


	4. Ch 3- Don't Touch Me There!

Those with the wherewithal, first in social standing, and second in money- spend their time here, at the private Ouran Academy. As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain the girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich.

The Hosts all stood dressed in black and white butler outfits, Tamaki and Hikaru holding trays with tea cups.

Today, It seemed that Tamaki had decided to do a type of Butler Cafe. From my spot with my three guests I could hear the King talking to a girl about the tea cups. My attention shifted to Hikaru and Kaoru's table as they talked about visiting some gardens. I heard Kaoru hiss in pain and tea spilled on his finger.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled out and kissed his twin's finger while the girls squealed a bit. "For pity's sake, that's what you get for not watching what you're doing. You just need to keep your eyes on me. "He scolded gently.

"Hikaru.." Kaoru mumbled.

"I can't take anymore! It's just too fantastic!" One guest turned away.

"You have to watch, or it will go to waste! This is a rare scene!" the other guests said. I don't see how it's rare, they do this every other minute.

Kyoya shadowed over to them like a ninja. "You are absolutely right, miss. As with these cherry blossoms, beauty is fleeting." Is he really talking about sakura blossoms while the twins go homosexual? "There is not a single day when you will see them like this again. And so, I created this book, containing photo collections that capture the beauty of the passing days." he pulled out a magazine with the twins on the cover. "Incidentally, I've prepared similar books for everyone else. In the event that you were to purchase them all together, there is a special set price." Oh hell no.

I stood up and walked over as the girls started trying to buy them. I grabbed the one with Haruhi on the cover and flipped through them. Many of the pictures I couldn't even remember anyone taking.

"So, this is how the club makes money." The twins said.

"Which raises the question, when did he take any photo of us." I narrowed my eyes on Kyoya, who simply smiled.

~~~~~ Second star to the right and straight on til morning ~~~~~

Mitsukuni, Takashi, Haruhi, and I sat on a blanket with two guests. Honey was very concentrated as he mixed.

Should we say something?

"Mitsukuni…" Mori interrupted. "You've lost too much."

He said it. We all froze.

Honey-senpai stopped mixing and looked at the almost empty bowl shocked. His eyes started to close a bit and became glassy as he tried not to cry. Oh, please don't cry, I can't handle a sobbing Honey.

"Honey-kun, I'll take it! It looks so delicious!" the brown-haired customer said with a wide smile.

"Yes, that's exactly the amount I wanted to have!" the black haired one agreed. These girls are so loyal to him…

"You're amazing Honey-kun! How did you ever know!" they continued to praise him while me and Haruhi sighed.

"Really?!" Honey perked up.

~~~~~ L you flipping little strawberry eating jerk, HOW DARE YOU END IT LIKE YOU DID ~~~~~

"Mikato, Haruhi, how about it? Enjoying yourselves?" Tamaki asked us as imouto and I watched the cherry blossoms fall.

"Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi turned to look at him.

"The flower-viewing reception isn't all that bad, huh?" He continued, "But then, in our case, we're more busy being admired than in doing any admiring." without even looking, I know he was posing like his rich self.

"You're blooming in more ways than one, huh?" I asked and sweat dropped.

"Well said! Yes, today, I am in full glory of my beauty. I wonder if you'll fall for me too." I turned around to see him pointing at us.

This guy must really be blind to what's going on in the world. My eye twitched.

"Haruhi, have you picked your elective courses for this term?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, putting their arms around her and ignoring me

"How about Conversational French?" One asked with Tamaki frozen in shock.

"Good question…" she trailed off.

"If you're taking it, let's take it together." the other said to Haruhi, "After all, we are in the same class." They turned with a gleam in their eyes to look at Tamaki. So, this is what they're going on about?

I slip away from them and try to walk away only to be stopped by Tamaki speeding over to a tree with a dark aura.

"Say, Mommy," Tamaki said to Kyoya.

"What is it, Daddy?" Kyoya answered.

Nope, Nope, Nope, didn't sound dirty at all.

"This is ultimately… yes, ultimately, just my hypothesis, but by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I do, with just our club activity time together, and what's worse, they have a greater chance to become closer to her, which means." Tamaki actually said something that makes some sense... Those shady twins…

"Oh, you're just now realizing this?" Kyoya smirked.

I basically felt lightning shock both me and Tamaki.

Kyoya pointed to two charts that came from nowhere. "During the day, those three spend roughly nine hours of school time together. "he pointed to another chart. "But contact with you (Tamaki), and Haruhi is limited to this hour or two of club activities. Put another way, your involvement in Haruhi's life consists on a mere 3%."

"Wahh! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!" Tamaki yelled in agony.

For once, I agree with him, those pervy twins are spending too much time around my innocent little sister.

"Haruhi, you mustn't hang around with those disreputable twins any further!" Tamaki grabbed Imouto's shoulders.

"Disreputable, you say?" The twins say together. "You're the last one we want to have call us that, sir!"

"Yes… That's it…" Suou stumbles backwards. "Sure enough, we can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone! What Daddy wants is for you to go back to be the girl student you used to be, surrounded by your friends, and living a wholesome life as a student." Tamaki has anime tears streaming down his face.

"Who are you calling "Daddy"?" Haruhi and I ask.

The tall blonde ignores me and shakes Haruhi-chan. "Go back! Go back now! Go back right now!" He screamed.

I pull Haruhi away from Tamaki.

"You don't have to rush things. She'll be found out soon enough anyways." Hikaru says. "Remember? The day after tomorrow we have physical exams." Karou finishes.

"Physical… exams?" Haruhi starts and I finish, looking at the hosts confused.

Don't tell me they have nurses and doctor come in to check the rich students.

"Now that you mention it, it is the day after tomorrow." Kyoya says. All the hosts have zeroed in on us.

"Then… it will get out, for sure… that I'm a girl." she stated.

Lightning hits the pervy men.

~~~~~ Welcome to Quindecim ~~~~~

The next day, I skipped club activities. Don't look at me like that! I don't like leaving imouto alone with them at all. I had told the Shadow King that I had to go to work and to watch her, it's also the only reason I was able to get out seeing as students can't have jobs.

I had hurried home and changed out of my uniform coat and tie, trading them for black tie. I ran a hand through my hair and ran back out of the apartment flat. Making my way to the okama bar, I thought about the physical exams that would be taking place tomorrow. I hope the Host Club has a plan up their sleeve, unless they want Haruhi to be asked out multiple times a day like back in Public School.

I entered the bar from the back door and pulled on my white apron. I tied the strings around my waist before washing my hands and moving to the bar part of the building. I noticed dad moving about, serving people drinks while laughing.

"Hey dad!" I yelled to him and leaned on the bar table. He grinned at me.

"Hello Mikato! Tell me about your day." He moved closer to me.

I explained to him about the physical exams, as there wasn't much to tell. I served a glass of sake to the woman who sat on the stool in front of me. She nodded in thanks and I served the others.

After a while, a tall man with dark brown-red hair and dark brown eyes sat on an empty stool near me. His hair was messy, like he simply rolled out of bed without brushing it, similar to me. He wore a white shirt with a light brown vest over it, black jeans and a beige scarf finished his look.

"Well, aren't you a bit young to be working in a place like this?" He asked, looking at me with a smirk.

He didn't look much older than me, maybe 19 or early 20s.

"I'm 16, so I'm legally allowed to work. As for the atmosphere, it doesn't bother me. What can I get you?" I smoothly answer, tilting my head slightly.

His smirk didn't falter. "I'll take a beer with ice." the man ordered and leaned on the table.

I took a glass down from the shelf and wiped it with a rag. I poured some ice and beer inside then slid it to the male. "There you go, Mister."

"Nakahara Shirou. Nice to meet you kid." Shirou took a sip of his drink.

"I'm Fujioka Mikato, Nakahara-san. I'm not much younger than you, and I'm not a kid." I said, scrunching my nose a bit.

He only laughed. "I'm 20 kid, I can call you whatever I want." He chugged the rest of the beer.

For a handsome guy, he's getting on my nerves a bit.

Father tapped my shoulder as Shirou-san was on his 3rd drink. "Time to go home, son." he said, his maroon hair shining in the lights.

I nodded and followed him to the back, took of my apron and got in the car with him.

I wonder how much I missed during the host club today...

~~~~~ Steven loves Connie ~~~~~

It's physical exams day and the guys refuse to tell me the plan. Hopefully it works or else Imouto will be known as a girl and I'll be stuck with the Host Club alone.

Just thinking of that gives me chills.

"We will now begin conducting the physical examinations." A voice called out from some speakers. All students please go to the clinic in your respective school buildings.

I followed Tamaki and Kyoya to the twins' and Haruhi's buildingSo we're just skipping our exams? Okay.

As we enter, I notice that Mori and Honey-Senpai are both wearing ridicules doctor outfits. Poor Haruhi, she doesn't know what's about to happen. The twins were nowhere to be found and Imouto was being pulled along by a nurse wearing a light pink uniform.

The first-year girls whispered to each other about the horribly disguised third years. They whispered that they should probably just pretend they're not there.

Kyoya walked beside Haruhi and began explaining, "Those two are here to deal with things in the case something happens."

"What's the point in their outfits?" I asked and stood next to Kyoya.

"To create the mood of course." He replied with a smirk as he pushes up his glasses. "It makes it seem more mission like and builds things up, doesn't it?"

A doctor complimented a girl about having lost weight in an area beside us. It seems rich doctors are more polite than normal ones too.

"I have to ask, what's up with the expensive reception here?" Haruhi-chan asked, watching the happy student.

"That's out of the board superintendent's consideration. This may be a school, but it's also a business. The kood of the students is the biggest priority. After all, most of the students in the academy have their own private doctor at home to begin with. This sort of event is just a formality." Kyoya explained, causing me and Haruhi to sweat drop. Damn rich people.

A dark-haired man bumped into me as he staggered along. He had done stubble on his face and wore a doctor's coat. Must be one of the staffs, though he doesn't look very well groomed.

"I-I'm terribly sorry." He excused himself.

"No problem.." I said, noticing Kyoya watching the man surprised.

The 'doctor' ran off, Kyoya letting out a soft 'huh?' as he did.

~~~~~I ship Karma and Nagisa~~~~~

"Hitachiin-sama, f you'll step this way, we'll measure your chest." A sweet looking maid spoke to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Please use the area behind the curtain to undress."

Multiple red-faced girls waited for the chance to see the twins shirtless.

"Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said, as he pulled off his white button up.

"We don't need a curtain." Kaoru continued and pulled off his shirt.

Oh god I can feel my face becoming red.

The girls start squealing and waving handkerchiefs.

"Actually, these physical exam events are incredibly popular." Kyoya says.

"I won't allow it. Even if they're doctors. I won't let them touch your body." Hikaru says in a husky sort of voice.

"What are you talking about? When we are at home, you say you are playing doctor and exhaustively amuse yourself with my body." Kaoru says in an innocent voice.

Don't get a nosebleed, don't get a nosebleed...

I lean on a pillar next to Kyoya-Kim while Honey and Mori pull Haruhi towards a curtained area and throw her in.

I fan my face a bit. "Are you alright Mikato-kun? You seem a bit red." Kyoya smirks.

Before I get to reply, a tall idiot wearing a brown wig and opened shirt walked out of the area Imouto was in.

"I am Fujioka Haruhi." The purple eyed Baka said.

All the girls who were waiting for Haruhi mumbled 'Tamaki-sama' and disappointed words.

The twins burst out laughing. "He went through with it!"

"They saw through it!"

"I told you they would see through the act!" They had tears in their eyes.

I chuckled as Tamaki pulled of the brown wig and grabbed Hikaru's neck. "You guys! You guys said there was no way that they would see through it!"

"Just a little payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!" Hikaru yelled out.

Tamaki sulked back to where my sister was to apologize. He didn't really think this would work right?

I followed Kyoya towards Haruhi-chan. "Okay, Haruhi I have set up a special boy's clinic in a private room, where I have a doctor sworn to secrecy standing by." Of course he does.

"All the doctors assembled here today are from Kyoya-sama's family's hospital." The twins commented. "Kyoya-Senpai you could have said something sooner." They shrugged.

"It's the same as what you did. This is just a little of my own payback for having been called the homisexual supporting cast." He had an evil looking smile on his face.

"Is something wrong? Tamaki-Senpai is eroding away!" A girl said.

"Haruhi... is angry..." Tamaki mumbled.

~~~~~Misaki and Usui sitting in a tree~~~~~

"It's the truth! One of the Doctor grabbed me by the shoulders and tried to pull something funny on me!" A girl yelled as a nurse comforted her.

Multiple girls started gossiping about the new-found pervert.

"I knew it." Kyoya put a finger on his chin.

"Knew what?" Honey asked.

"The man we saw earlier. He was wearing a white coat. But he wasn't one of our man on the medical staff." He said. He means the man that bumped into me?

"Then you should have said something sooner." The Hitachiins complained.

"Well, the security guards will catch him soon enough. "

"Then did you see in which direction the man headed to?" A man asked the girl.

"Yes, he was heading towards the special boy's clinic." She replied.

Wait.

What.

THATS WHERE MY BABY SISTER IS.

We all ran the the clinic. The pervert better not have hurt my Haruhi!

"Haruhi! Teddy-bear kick!" Tamaki yelled as he sent a flying kick to the man.

"One… Looks that attract the public eye." The twins glared at the fake doctor.

"Two... Undaunted wealth." Kyoya said from a dark space.

"Three… Chivalry that cannot overlook…" Mori-Senpai began.

"The hideous wickedness..." Dark Honey said.

"Of the world." I finished.

"We, the Ouran Host Club..." Tamaki dropped his shirt on Imouto.

"Will see you now." We all chorused.

That felt badass.

The man trembled and vowed in the floor. "Please at least spare my life!"

Haruhi looked at each of us with wide eyes.

The man explained his story. To sum it all up, his name was Yabu.( hehe, quack doctor..)His wife and daughter had left him because he had a horrible time balancing the family's budget. They packed up and moved and all the man had wanted to do was find his daughter and talk to her. He was a small-town doctor, which explained the coat. He hadn't been stopped since everyone thought that he was a hired doctor on staff.

The story even had Mori and Kyoya looking sad.

"Does your daughter by any chance go to Ouran Public High School?" The shadow prince asked.

"Yes. Why?" Yabu asked, a crying Host King kneeling before him.

"That's why. This is Ouran Academy. This a private school. Your daughter does not go here."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Wow. He doesn't even know the location of his daughter's own school…" Karou muttered.

"Wow Kyoya-San! How did you know that he had the wrong school?" Honey asked.

"Well, there is no way a school clinic owner such as him could send his daughter to this Academy." Haruhi and I glared at him.

"Kyoya! Get this man a map of the schools in town!" Tamaki ordered and Kyoya obliged.

I patted Haruhi's head gently as we watched the man leave.

"How do you know that his daughter will talk to him? Even if he does find her." Hikaru asked.

"We can't know. That is something that his daughter must decide." Tamaki-Kun answered.

He sounds so smart. Wow.

"Excuse me, everyone, but can you to

please leave?" Haruhi asks, clutching Tamaki's shirt around her.

The club gasped and stepped away from her.

Blond Baka had a horrified face. "Haruhi! Are you still angry?! You're not thinking the host club, are you?!"

"I still have to undergo my physical exam, don't I?" She smiled at us." As a male student? Oh, but not because you're prying me with food. It's to pay back our debt." She blushed and grabbed my hand.

"Aw you're so cute!" Tamaki grabbed her and swung her, yelling about being yourself and fancy tuna.

"Put me down Senpai, stop it! Don't touch me there!" She yelled.

"Red card! This man is the real pervert!" Hikaru and Karou yelled out.

"Whatever! Just please get out of here!"

"Let go of her you blonde Baka!" I yelled at Tamaki.

Hey everyone! Emily here! Polls for who you want Mikato to fall in love with are still open, so choose! They will be closing a bit before chapter five is released so I can edit future episodes to fit the love interest. Or maybe after Chapter 5, I'm not sure how far ahead I wrote on this. Also, shout out to my first two comments since publishing this story;

Mistressofallthingsdark - Im glad you found this cute! It makes me so happy someone likes it 3

Catsfordaiz – Our first official vote! And thank you for the compliment, I truly appriciate the support! 3

Thanks,  
Emily 🐾


	5. Ch 4- Renge! Shut Up!

I feel today's going to be a strange day…

"Tamaki- _kun_ , why is it that you are so beautiful?" a pretty girl asked.

"Because I want to catch your eye, if only for one second longer." Tamaki Suou answered.

"Why is it that your voice is so mellow?" Another asked. I would say obnoxious, but whatever suits her senses.

"So that my feelings might reach your ears." Suou smoothly replied.

"Why is it that you look at me with such moist eyes?" A third guest wondered.

"Because your fresh, young smile make the spring in my heart overflow." This guy should be a poet.

"Tamaki- _kun_ …" the females gushed.

"The two of you would wear matching kimonos, huh?" a girl commented to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

"The ones that everyone is wearing today are designed by our mother. If you like, we can take your order." Hikaru, the 'seme' twin, answered.

"It is our grandmother that dressed us, though." Kaoru, the 'uke' twin, continued.

"And of course, it's my task to undress you, Kaoru." Hikaru took hold of his brother's chin.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru blushed. "You're embarrassing me, in front of the others…"

"What a tender embrace!" their two guests squealed.

Ah, it smells like yaoi incest. Such a scent in the afternoon.

"Mikato- _kun_! you look so good in a kimono!" two females walked to where me and Haruhi stood. "And you, Haruhi- _kun_ , look so cute! You look almost like a girl in it!" If only they knew...

"Fujioka's, you've been requested." Kyoya Otori's smooth voice called out. "Your clients have pretty well stabilized lately, haven't they you two? Keep it up. We're not planning to charge interest on the original debt you incurred, so just keep working hard, and pay it off. The rental fees for those kimonos are nothing to sneeze at, after all."

He really is the Shadow Prince… how can he smile so casually when saying that?

"Kyoya- _sama_! You're just too much, in that kimono. Are there any new photo collections of the Host Club coming out?" Two more guests interrupted.

"Unfortunately, nothing is scheduled at present." Otori gives them a closed eyed smile.

"The club makes much of its money..." Hikaru pops up behind Kyoya.

"... from the sale of promotional items, right?" Kaoru finishes.

"The promotional items themselves are poor. The photo collections are just amateur hidden camera shots. In order to draw even more for the club's expenses out of the school budget, we have to start coming up with some higher-quality products." The black-haired man pushed his glasses up.

Kyoya- _kun_ is probably the only reason this club hasn't gone bankrupt yet...

I decided to ignore everything around me and sit down with my guests. A new addition was made, her name was Izumi. She was a quote 'Fabulous otaku who will take over the world'.

So, we got along pretty well.

"Kato- _kun_! Did you finish watching Book of Circus?" Her voice got louder as she got excited. She was a second-year class B, just like me. She had gotten me into anime recently, and I loved it. So many hot people~

As we talked, Haruhi walked near the table, having just escaped Honey- _Senpai_ and Mori- _Senpai's_ sandal problem. She had a smirk on and started talking about how sexy trees were. I stifled a laugh as Haruhi looked at her confused.

"What? Trees can be sexy too Haruhi- _kun_ , geez." She sassily said when she saw the look.

Haruhi shook her head quietly and kept walking. She bumped into Hikaru and a small bottle fell out of his sleeve, High-grade eye drops.

"I should let you know, it's a common practice for a host." Hikaru said standing behind her. Kaoru stood behind me, as we weren't that far away.

"There isn't a girl around who won't swoon over moist eyes." Kaoru said.

"That's cheating." Me and Imouto said together.

"Oh. don't be so rigid." Kaoru poked my cheek.

"Here Haruhi. This is for you." Hikaru pulled out a desert from his kimono.

Just how much can he hide in there?

"I can have this?" She asked surprised.

"How charming." They said in unison.

"Haruhi- _kun_ , you like confections?" two females appeared with hearts around them.

Do girls always travel in pairs?

"No, I'm not much for sweets. Still, it might be nice as a memorial offering to my mother." Haruhi smiled.

The girls cooed. "How admirable of you! Such devotion to your mother! Here, Haruhi, take as many as you like!" Tamaki started stacking the glass covered sweets in her hands.

"Are those fake tears too?" She asked unemotional.

"How could you say that?! My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without using eye drops is the mark of a true host. Well? Are you impressed? Have you fallen for me anew?"

"Not really."

I tuned them out, along with the others.

"I don't understand you girls sometimes... Swooning over tears?" I asked Izumi- _chan_.

"Girls are like cake, only I actually like cake." She took a bite of her cheesecake, her white hair almost falling into it.

"Huh? We have a brand-new guest." The twins said.

That got my attention. I stood up and went to stand with the others.

The Hitachiins zoomed towards the light brown-haired girl who hid

behind the door. They offered her a rose. "It isn't any fun to just watch." Kaoru said.

"Come on." they chorused.

"U-um..." The girl mumbled.

"Hey. I'm always telling you to be more courteous to our first-time guests, aren't I?" I just realized Tamaki is wearing a pin-on ponytail. Pft… "Here, don't be afraid, my princess." He extended his hand to her. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club." He set a finger on her chin.

"N-" she squeaked.

"N-?" Tamaki mirrored.

She suddenly pushed Tamaki away harshly. "No! Don't touch me, you phony!"

We all gasped. Another girl with working senses! I like her so far!

"I'm... a phony?" Tamaki dramatically asked and ran a hand over his face.

"Yes! You're a phony!" The mystery girl pointed a finger at the king. "I can't believe that you are the prince figure in this club! The prince character doesn't go spreading his love around so readily!" Tamaki- _kun_ stumbled back, wide eyed. "how can you be so stupid!? It's almost like you're a dim-witted narcissist!" Arrows with 'stupid', 'dimwitted', and 'narcissist' stabbed the blonde. "Incompetent! Mediocre! The pits!" each word stabbed the purple eyed boy.

Suou dramatically fell back.

"Oh, it's a new technique!" Hikaru yelled out.

"One-man slow-motion!" Kaoru said.

"By any chance are you… " Kyoya tapped his chin.

"Kyoya- _sama_!" the amber eyed girl ran towards him, stepping on Tamaki's fallen body. She hugged the shocked Shadow Prince.

~~~~~Blank never loses~~~~~

"Fiancée?" Hikaru asks.

"Kyoya- _senpai's_?" Kaoru follows.

By this time all the guests had left. I guess I'll see Izumi in class tomorrow.

"Yes. My name is Hoshakuji Renge. I will be transferring into 1st year, Class A tomorrow." So Haruhi and the twin's class?

"Look, he's mad." I said as we all looked at the depressed Tamaki in the corner.

"That's because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy." The devil twins answered.

"Whatever. Are you trying to make this married couple thing stick?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course, Mommy, aren't we a family?" I smirked.

"It is indeed love at first sight." Renge gushed. "The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no one else was looking. And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty."

"Who are you talking about?" The twins and I questioned.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi smiled gently.

"No! You can't fool these eyes!" Hoshakuji- _san_ screamed at Imouto. "He's someone who is kind to everyone," Hikaru and Kaoru ran in circles yelling 'Who? Who? Who?' "And yet does not seek to have anyone take notice of him."

Did this girl hit her head? I don't know if I like her anymore.

"He loves solitude but is actually lonesome. The one who looks just like the star of the currently popular love simulation game, 'Uki-Doki Memorial,' Ichijo Miyabi- _kun_ , and that's you!" She pointed a manicured finger at Kyoya's face.

Didn't Izumi tell me about that game?

Everyone froze.

"Uki?" Haruhi said.

"Doki?" Honey said wide eyed.

"An otaku!" Tamaki yelled horrified.

"She's an otaku!" Hikaru yelled.

"I've never seen one before!" Kaoru screamed.

So… you never saw Izumi? Do I categorize as otaku?

"I see now. You're infatuated with a character. You're projecting the character infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged. This Miyabi- _kun_ character probably wears glasses too, right?" Kyoya fixed his glasses with Renge in the back running with hearts in her eyes.

"Whoa delude, you say? Then, that story about her being your fiancée…" Kaoru trailed off.

"I don't remember ever acknowledging that. For one thing, I've never even met her before today." Kyoya answered.

"Mommy, you could have said so sooner…" I muttered.

He glared at him.

"According to my information, Kyoya- _sama_ , I understand that you administer everything about this club." The girl with the giant bow blushed.

"That's right. Kyo-chan is our director." Honey said sweetly.

"The director? That's perfect! I've always dreamed of being the drawing card for someone's business." Renge smiled dreamily.

"We don't need one. We're a host club, after all." The twins deadpanned.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to be the club's manager!"

She's not listening…

"Hey, Kyoya…" Tamaki looked tired.

"She's the daughter of a client that's important to the Otori family. I ask that you be sure not to do anything impolite." Otori said coolly.

Tamaki sighed.

"Everyone, it's going to be a pleasure." Renge smiled.

Out of all clubs to get stuck in, I got this one…

~~~~~I am Popeye, the sailor man! ~~~~~

"I thought about it last night and having a lady manager might not be all that bad." Tamaki explained.

Currently, we were sitting around a coffee table, discussing what had happened the day before.

"Why do you say that?" The twins asked.

"Don't you see? She had transferred into the same class as Haruhi. If the two become friends as girls, Haruhi might become more girlish." No, she won't, Tamaki. "The uniquely girlish air of tenderness about her could stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity."

"Good grief..." Haruhi muttered.

"This is a grand scale project in order to still Haruhi up to be more girly! Only having these two disreputable twins as close classmates, and Mikato as a brother at home, is not good for Haruhi." Suou- _san_ pointed at us.

Excuse me? Say that again please.

"That's telling us, all right." The Hitachiins and I tilted our heads.

"People... "Here comes the bipolar girl! "Renge, your Host Club drawing card has baked some cookies." She's gaining points again.

"Oh… how ladylike! I'm so moved!" Tamaki advanced her, flailing his arms.

"I didn't bake them for you, you phony prince." Yup, more points.

Tamaki fled to his emo-corner.

"They're a little burnt, but I know what you're going to say, Kyoya- _sama_. 'Anything you make is going to be delicious, of course.' Oh, Kyoya- _sama_ …" hearts flew around her.

"You're right, these cookies are burnt." Honey nibbled on one.

"Burnt is an understatement." I agreed after taking a bite.

Decreased points.

"Mitsukuni, Mikato, stop. They're bad for you." Takashi- _senpai_ loomed behind us.

Renge froze and turned to us. Crap. She turned Medusa on us and chased us.

"Ah! She's scaring me!" Honey screamed, being carried by a running Mori.

I finally lost her and stood by Haruhi, the cookie still halfway in my mouth.

What? It's still good, though very burnt.

Haruhi glanced at me then at the cookie bag in her hand. She took one and bit it.

"They're savory, and not all that bad." Imouto said.

Hikaru suddenly came near her and tilted her head up. "Let me see…" he took a small bite of the cookie which was still in her mouth.

Kaoru showed up beside me. "I want a bite too." Then proceeded to do the same to me.

What?

"Oh, Mikato, you have cookie crumbs on your face…" Kaoru mumbled after eating the bite of cookie. He licked my cheek.

I noticed that Hikaru had done the same to Haruhi.

Twin germs!

Tamaki started snarling as Imouto and I wiped our cheeks. The twins laughing evilly.

"Before anyone realized it, they've become a congenial classmate trio. And they brought Mikato along with them." Kyoya informed.

"You know, if you'd just say so, I could get them off myself. And if you wanted one, they're right here" Haruhi said and lifted up the cookie bag.

I nodded.

"Y-y-your reaction is all wrong!" Tamaki grabbed our faces. "This is where you're supposed to rebuff them, and casually brush them aside!"

"Please stop sexually harassing us, _Senpai_." Haruhi frowned.

I pushed him away and stood in front of Haruhi.

"Harassing you! If I'm harassing you, then they're twice as guilty! Aah! Police!" The king cried.

"Okay, okay, sir, we're sorry." Hikaru and Kaoru apologized.

"Renge- _chan_! Renge- _chan_!" Honey smiled. "Want some milk?"

"Too tepid…" Renge mumbled. "It's all too tepid! Except for Kyoya- _sama_ , all off your characters are too lackluster. All of you hosts are lacking a 'dark' side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going through trauma!" She pointed at us. "If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it's only a matter of time before everyone grows tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyoya- _sama's_ precious business? As manager, starting today, I'm changing all of your character backgrounds!" We looked at her horrified. "Starting with you!" She pointed at poor Honey- _senpai_. "If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're the same as a baby! As such, you're now 'the cute-face, who's actually a thug'!" Honey screamed.

"Morinozuka- _senpai_ , you're the 'childhood-friend flunkie'! The twins will be basketball players, 'shut up in their own world'! Haruhi- _kun_ , you're an honor student, face with 'intense bullying'! Mikato- _kun_ , you are his big brother 'the softy turned bad boy'! And Tamaki- _san_ , you are the school idol, esteemed for your looks, but actually, you have an inferiority complex… 'the lonesome prince'!" Tamaki gasped. "Oh, Kyoya- _sama_ , you're perfect. You just stay your usual kind, affectionate self." Tamaki stumbled in the background.

"I'm honored." You smug, deceiving jerk.

A spotlight shined on Tamaki. "'The lonesome prince.' Indeed, that is perfect for me!"

"That's probably the one she got most wrong." Haruhi's eye twitched.

0 points now Renge.

"Kyoya- _senpai_ … "Hikaru whispered as he and his twin grabbed the older boy's shoulders.

"Do something!" Kaoru pleaded.

"Seriously, Kyoya- _san_! She'll listen to you!" I joined in.

"But his highness seems up for this." He motioned to Tamaki.

"Renge- _kun_ , Renge- _kun_... " He was leaning on a wall, covering his face. "Is this what a lonesome prince would look like?"

"My, that's pretty good, Tamaki- _san_. I'm sure it would be even more effective if it were raining." Renge complimented.

The twins, Haruhi, and I sweatdropped.

"Well, let's just see how it goes, why don't we?" Kyoya rubbed his chin. "Something interesting will come out of it, I'll bet."

~~~~~A weapon and meister must work together~~~~~

A stadium full of people cheered as Hikaru pulled a slam-dunk.

Hikaru danced happily, until he saw his beloved twin lying on the wooden floor, holding his knee.

"Get a stretcher! Take him to the infirmary, quick!" someone yelled.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped. He knelt next to his twin who laid on a stretcher. "Kaoru, Kaoru!"

"Hikaru- _kun_ , you can't. Get back in the game." A man wearing black put his hand on the sobbing boy's shoulder.

"Shut up!" the 'seme' brother pushed the hand away.

"Hikaru… Hikaru, take it easy." the 'uke' twin looked at the latter in pain. "You can't go trying to feel my pain." He put his hand on the worried boy's cheek. "Understand? You're not the one who got hurt."

Hikaru cried and grabbed the hand. "It's no use. It hurts. It hurts, Kaoru!"

" _Your pain is my pain, it doesn't matter if no one else understands. As long as we're both there for each other, we can go on living_." A voice that belonged to neither of the boys said.

Tamaki stood in the pouring rain. "I envy you two." he admitted. The twins looked up, they were now outside. "Being able to support each other like that…"

"Suou- _senpai_ …" Hikaru began.

"But Suou-senpai, you're the academy's idol." Kaoru finished.

Tamaki looked down, his hair covering his purple eyes, "An idol, am I?" He swept his hair back and looked at them. "If people are going to celebrate me over a superficial title like that, then I'm sure I'd be better off alone."

" _One injured heart intersects with another. They pass each other and wound each other. What are the hearts of these young men made off_?" The voice asked.

Haruhi ran in the rain, inside of some woods. 'He' leaned on a tree, panting.

"You can't run away any longer." A mean voice called out to 'him'.

Haruhi slid down the tree and onto the wet floor. "You're going to learn what happens when you go against me." the voice was a small blonde boy.

"Don't, Mitsukuni." A tall man said the latter. "Every time you hurt others, you're the one who ends up being hurt."

"Don't try to give me any advice, Takashi."The blonde threatened. "You want me to put you over my knee again?" the rain made the small boy's hair cover his brooding eyes.

Another figure stepped towards them from behind Haruhi. He glared at the thug duo, a toothpick settled in his mouth.

"Didn't I warn you about hurting my brother, Mitsukuni? You very well know how I am when people don't listen. You might be a martial arts master and have Takashi, but don't underestimate me." Mikato glared harshly at the blonde.

" _Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits them? Or something else_?"

"I hate it when people try to rise above their own station in life." Mitsukuni lifted his head to reveal hazel eyes.

Suddenly the small boy's eyes widened, and tears appeared in them. He launched himself towards Haruhi.

"Haru- _chan_ , Mika- _chan_ , I'm sorry! I really can't do this!" Honey cried.

I went to stand next to Mori.

"Cut!" Medusa-Renge yelled. "You there! Stick to the script!"

"But I… "Honey whined.

"Cameraman, hold up for now." The pointed her rolled up script to a man.

"Yes boss." He replied.

"Make the rain more heartrending!" The otaku ordered.

"Why have we suddenly gone from talking about changing our characters into a movie shoot?" asked Kaoru.

The four of us were handed towels and I laid mine on my head.

"And I have to say, it's an overblown film crew, huh?" Haruhi walked towards them with me behind her.

"Apparently, she rushed them here from Hollywood. haven't you ever seen them? That man is the director of 'Millennial Snow,' the vampire movie that was the number-one box-office hit across America last year." Kyoya explained.

One, I don't watch vampire movies. Two, we're in Japan, not America.

Damn you rich bastards…

"And another thing, how come this script has Kaoru being the pitcher?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah!" Kaoru added.

"Pitcher?" Haruhi questioned.

I covered her ears. "Nothing you need to know about." I gave the twins a pointed look, only receiving a wink from Kaoru.

~~~~~Stay Gold, Ponyboy~~~~~

"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran towards us, ignoring me. Thanks dude. "How was my performance?"

"It was awesome, in one sense of the word." she stood up and handed him a towel. "At least insofar as how you're able to be so enraptured by this."

"I've discovered a whole new facet of myself. It's not this bad of an idea to go down this road for a little while." he laughed.

"Are you sure? _Senpai_ , I think you're fine just the way you are." Don't feed his ego innocent Imouto!

"R-really?" He blushed. "Hmm, if you say so…"

I stood up with the towel still on my head.

"Haruhi-kun! Mikato- _kun_! You're on!" Renge called out.

"Okay!" We called back and headed over.

"Over here!"

Behind Renge were two tall and scary looking dudes.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

"I've just asked these two gentlemen to make a special appearance." She grinned.

"Appearance?" The one with brown hair asked.

"What are you talking about?" The dark blonde one asked.

I don't think you asked them…

"We're going to need some villains for the big climax, after all. The jumble of club members unites to battle some true bad guy characters. According to my notes, while these two may be from wealthy family, they are actually sons of members of the Japanese Mafia." Renge! Shut up! They look mad… "These truly are ideal parts for you."

"What's with this girl!" One asked.

"Whatever my dad may be, it's got nothing to do with me!" The other screamed.

"Hold on, Renge- _chan_ …" Haruhi tried to stop her.

"Okay, just stand by over here." Renge ignored her.

"Renge- _chan_ , stop…" I tried.

"Just a minute here…" The one she was pulling protested. He pulled away from her. "You think you can just push us around however you want to? Come off it!" He pushed her to a wall with equipment.

"Look out!" Haruhi yelled and ran towards her.

I pushed the man back gently. "Stop. You don't have to push her like that!"

Haruhi had landed behind Renge and all the equipment fell down. "Yow…" She said and fell the the ground.

My eyes widened and I left the man. Imouto!

"Haruhi- _kun_! Are you okay?!" Renge asked.

"Those boys are right. Renge- _chan_ , if you judge people by stereotypes, you won't ever be able to see what's really important." Haru- _chan_ preached as I kneeled next to her and hugged her gently.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Renge timidly replied.

"Haruhi! Mikato! What happened!" Tamaki- _san_ turned the corner to where we were and gasped at the sight.

Haruhi looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Tamaki growled and grabbed the brown-haired boy by the collar. He pushed him up against a wall and glared at him. "Which one of you started this?"

Oh, it's dark-Tamaki…

"W-wait, Suou! She's the one who started giving us a hard time!" The other Mafia son tried to explain.

"It's true, _Senpai_." Haruhi said as I helped her stand up.

"These boys aren't at fault." I agreed.

The duo ran away. "Run away!"

"Haruhi, does it hurt?" Tamaki took hold of her tearful face. I'll let him do it this time…

"Yes…" she pulled her finger away towards him. It had a contact on it. "It's my contact."

"Huh?" Suou and I looked shocked. "Your… Con...tact?"

"Yeah. It slipped out." She said innocently.

The Host King let go of her and laughed, relieved. "Oh, so that's it! Once you cry without using eyedrops, you're a full-fledged host!"

Renge looked at the cameramen. "Cameraman, did you catch that?!"

You did not just ask that.

"Yes, boss!"

"Except for the contact falling out, that was the ideal last scene! All it needs now is for Kyoya- _sama_ to provide some moving narration!" She gushed in pride.

A smash and glass shattering grabbed everyone's attention.

"No! My camera!" The poor cameraman yelled in English.

Kyoya stood next to said camera with a rock at hand.

"K-Kyoya-sama?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I am extremely displeased at the way you're acting like such a pest." And so, the true Kyoya emerges.

"Why?" Renge asked. "Kyoya- _sama_ , you're supposed to tell me not to worry about it, and then gently pat me on the head!" Tears fell down her face. "Why would someone as kind and affectionate as you…"

"That's not who Kyoya is." Tamaki said.

Renge looked towards us and fell to the ground, sobbing.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Haruhi interjected. "Even if Kyoya- _senpai_ is a little different from what you expected, Renge-chan, I think that watching people, and slowly, little by little, getting to know them, can be fun, too." Wise words sis...

I think she leveled up...

~~~~~Bill Nye the science guy~~~~~

"Hey there, come on in."

"I bought that video!" A girl exclaimed.

"Me too, Me too!" multiple girls joined in.

Huh?

"That scene in the rain was the best!"

"The Lonesome prince!"

"The deep relationship between Hikaru- _sama_ and Kaoru- _sama_ was too much!"

"I want to see Honey- _kun_ acting like a thug again!"

"And Haruhi- _kun's_ poignant expressions!"

"Mikato- _kun's_ bad-boy persona protecting Haruhi-kun!"

"Mori- _kun_ was definitely some kind of masochist, huh?"

"Kyoya…" Tamaki lifted a finger.

"I may have broken the lens, but naturally, the footage that was already shot still remains. Of course, that one scene of violence is cut out." Kyoya wrote in his Death Note. "Sales have been pretty fair. That first-rate Hollywood staff did as good a job as you'd expect."

"Is this what you meant by 'interesting'?" The twins asked.

"It's best to have as much as we can in the club budget, right?"

When did he have time to calculate all this stuff?

"Take care." Renge said as she stepped towards us.

"Huh? I thought you went home to France?" Tamaki asked.

"I realized something. Your kindness earlier, when you risked your life to protect me, and your deer love, for giving those, at times, stern admonitions," She grabbed Haruhi's hand. "this is what you meant by watching people and falling in love with them, right, Haruhi- _kun_?"

"Yes?" Haruhi said as Tamaki flipped out.

"Come, let's go to my house to play some games together. You have to find out more about me, too." She dragged Haruhi with her.

What about me? Do I have to walk home alone now?

What am I saying? Haruhi come back to onii-chan!

I sulked towards my table, where Izumi was chatting with another girl about the movie.

"So, you ladies watched it too huh?" I asked and sat down.

"I could have spent the money on brownies and cheesecake, but I had to see your performance." Izumi replied. "I have to say, that was a cool looking bird in the woods scene."

Tamaki ran past us. "Wait! Don't take Haruhi- _kun_ away!" I shot up and ran after him.

"Otouto!"

 _Well, that's the 4_ _th_ _chapter! After this, I only have the 5_ _th_ _chapter pre-written so I suppose I'll have to get back to writing, huh?_

 _As always, I am so thankful for the support I receive, both from here and Wattpad (Though I haven't gotten any acknowledgment there_ _)_

_DaughterofLoki1_ _\- Ooo ~ Casanova is one I didn't even think about! Also, I did not think of using other ships since im basically sticking to the canon by watching and writing at the same time. Thank you for the vote and support, though!_

 _Miss1Otaku_ _\- I am so glad that you liked his character! It might change a bit in future chapters, since writing styles change, but I will try to have him grow with the rest of the characters! Thank you for the support!_

 _So now, we have a few votes in for our ship, remember that once I upload Chapter 6 (I might have changed the chapter) the voting will be closed! So far :_

 _Mikato x Koaru – 2_

 _Mikato x Hikaru – 1_

 _Mikato x Casanova – 1_

 _Thank you for all the comments!_

 _Emily 🐾_


End file.
